geog368ufandomcom-20200213-history
New England Politics
'New England Politcs' This page was compiled to give insight to those who are interested in New England politics. A brief history is given on New England and the influence that it has had on our countires politics. The focus of this page is for those seeking the information, can be well informed of this historically rich political region and its current office holders, electoral vote breakdown, voting trends, and other useful information. 'Brief History' New England consists of six northeastern states known as Connecticut, Maine, New Hampshire, Massachusetts, Vermont, and Rhode Island. Strong and Historical Politcal figures such as John Adams and John F. Kennedy come from New England. New England is rich in history with key politically motivated events such as the Boston Tea Party and the New Hampshire Primary. Historically, New England is widely considered a Democratic Region, with prior to President Obama, the last Presidential Candidate put forth from the Democratic Party was Senator John Kerry (D) of Massachusetts. New England is a highly influential region in regards to the Presidential Election, hold 34 electoral votes as a whole. Of the 34 electoral votes that New England commands, the strongest is Massachusetts which holds 12. New England's 34 electoral votes are more than Florida (27), New York (31), and equal to Texas (34) 'Political Breakdown' (by state) Connecticut (7 Electoral Votes) *Governor: M. Jodi Rell ® *Senators: John Lieberman (IND), Christopher Dodd (D) Maine (4 Electoral Votes) *Governor: John Baldacci (D) *Senators: Olympia Snowe ®, Susan Collins ® Massachusetts (12 Electoral Votes) *Governor: Deval Patrick (D) *Senators: John Kerry (D), Scott Brown (D) New Hampshire '''(4 Electoral Votes) *Governor: John Lynch (D) *Senators: Judd Greg ®, Jeanne Shaheen (D) '''Rhode Island (4 Electoral Votes) *Don Carcieri ® *Senators: Sheldon Whitehouse (D), Jack Reed (D) Vermont (3 Electoral Votes) *Governor: Jim Douglas ® *Senators: Bernie Sanders (IND), Pat Leahy (D) This breakdown of New Englands Senate seats and Governors by state. Historically, New England has always been a Democratic region, which shows in the majority it holds over Republicans in the Senate. Democrats have nine Senators from the New England States as opposed to three for the Republicans. Of those three, Republican Senator Judd Greg of New Hampshire is retiring in 2010 which could open another seat for a Democrat to take on the Senate. Intrestingly though, the Gorvernors are split in half, both Republicans and Democrats having three in office. Another thing to note is that Connecticut, which holds the second largest amount of electoral votes in the New England States with seven votes, is run by Governor M. Jodi Rell (who also is retiring in 2010). Voting Trends As mentioned earlier, the New England states have been known to be Democratic. The majority seats that the Senate holds in New England directly emulate the voting trend for the region in regards to the Presidential Election. The last three Democratic Presidential Nominees: Former Vice President Al Gore (2000), Massachusetts Senator John Kerry (2004), and Former Illinios Senator and Current President Barack Obama all winning the majority of electoral votes from New England in convincing fasion. Both Senator Kerry and President Obama won all six New England states during their respective Presidential campaigns. Only former Vice President Al Gore lost New Hampshire by less than a 5% margin in the controversial 2000 Presidential Election This map charts out the Electoral votes in the 2008 Presidential Election. As you can see to the left, the Illinios Senator and now current President Obama took all six New England states as well a all of Northeastern United States. * Blue states indicate Democratic Electoral votes while the red mark Republican Electoral Votes This map to the right is from the controversial 2000 Presidential Election. Former Vice President Gore took all but one of the New England states (New Hampshire) but still won the popular vote by 500,000 votes. He lost New Hampshire by less than a 5% margin. * Blue states indicate Democratic Electoral votes while the red mark Republican Electoral Votes --------------> Sources *links to souces used to compile this page http://www.votesmart.org/election_president_electoral_college.php http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_England http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States_presidential_election,_2000 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States_presidential_election,_2004 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States_presidential_election,_2008 http://www.uselections.com/uselections/